Me enamoré de ti
by RayearthFan
Summary: UA Dedicado a la pareja más consolidada de Rayearth: Fuu/Anaís y Ferio/Paris . El destino nos tenía preparado la felicidad de estar juntos desde el principio...


_Saludos a todas las fans de Rayearth! Pues esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, y fue un poco extraño la manera en que por primera vez me llegó la inspiración ^_^ fue escuchando canciones de antaño =P de las Flans… bueno, en primera son 3 chicas y mi mente las relacionó con Lucy, Marina y Anaís. Y decidí hacer 3 historias diferentes, cada una relacionada con una canción de las Flans que adapté a la relación de las guerreras mágicas con sus respectivos amores ^_~ La primera va por Anaís(Fuu) y Paris(Ferio) está basada en la canción "Bazar". Espero que sea de su agrado…_

**Me enamoré de ti**

Una chica de ojos verdes y hermosa figura se encontraba de compras por un bazar muy famoso de la ciudad, se encontraba recorriendo los innumerables establecimientos. –Estas pulseras son hermosas, debería llevarles alguna a Lucy y Marina, se pondrán muy contentas ^_^ -

Del otro lado de la calle venía caminando un muchacho de ojos miel y cabellos verdes, por la mirada parecía estar algo aburrido, tenía un dejo de resignación. –Cielos! odio salir de compras, pero al parecer no me queda de otra, bueno! Aquí vamos…- De pronto al estar visitando los puestos quedó deslumbrado ante la belleza de una joven, había encontrado algo que le agradaba y no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, así que decidió seguirla…

_Te conocí en un bazar  
un sábado a medio día,  
entre la gente y los puestos  
de pronto tú me seguías_

La chica de ojos verdes se encontraba en un establecimiento de ropa, se encontraba eligiendo unos jeans, y alguna blusa que le agradara. –Que linda! Me pregunto si esta estará bien ^_^ - De repente el chico de cabellos verdes apareció de la nada colocándose a un lado de la chica, con tal expresión que cualquiera que los viera juntos creería que se conocen, sin moverse ni hablar se dedicó a observar lo que la linda joven estaba comprando… -Mmm… que difícil decisión, todo se ve tan bonito, que… -Anaís se dio cuenta de que el chico la estaba mirando y no tenía intensiones de irse- _quien será este joven, será que me conoces? No me acuerdo haberlo visto antes, en todo caso… qué le pasa!? Es muy extraño, me está poniendo nerviosa…_

_Te detuviste a mi lado  
a ver qué cara ponía,  
yo me compraba una blusa,  
un pantalón de mezclilla_

La ojiverde terminó por decidirse llevar una blusa color rosa… -Creo que llevaré… esta!- El chico que hasta el momento permaneció callado dijo: -No! No la lleves, definitivamente no va contigo, te quedaría horrible!!- Anaís se ofendió, -Perdón! Que has dicho, nadie te preguntó tu opinión, que grosero! `^´… -luego su expresión de molestia se convirtió en una de preocupación- de verdad piensas que no me queda V_V…

_Tú me dijiste eso no te va muy bien  
otro color tú deberías escoger  
Al rato qué vas a hacer,  
vamos te invito a comer_

El chico no hizo más que soltar una carcajada- Jajajajaja, después de todo, si la necesitas, no? Ejem… pues la verdad yo pienso que una blusa color verde haría resaltar tus preciosos ojos color esmeralda…-. Anaís se quedó muda y unas líneas de sonrojo se dejaron notar en su rostro, hasta ahora no había notado que aquel joven era muy apuesto, Paris volvió a tomar la palabra –Señorita, hem, como te llamas?- A lo que la chica contestó-Anaís, me llamo Anaís.- Y yo soy Paris, encantado. Como iba diciendo, señorita Anaís, disculpe mi torpeza si al hacer ese comentario la ofendí, de verdad que no era mi intensión, me gustaría compensarte de alguna manera… me sentiría alagado si aceptaras una invitación a comer… tú eliges el lugar ^_^, qué te parece. Pues, yo… está bien, ya casi es hora del almuerzo, además me muero de hambre... ^_^ -De acuerdo Anaís, entonces vamos-

_Me enamoré de ti en un bazar,  
me enamoré de ti en un bazar,  
Entre cuadros y revistas,  
camisetas, discos y jeans  
Entre cuadros y revistas,  
camisetas, discos y jeans_

Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa para dos, empezaron a contarse sus vidas para irse conociendo un poco más. Anaís no entendía por qué si acababa de conocer al chico, su compañía le era tan grata como si lo conociera de antes. Paris por su parte, platicaba mientras seguía embelesado con la belleza de la chica hasta que se decidió a decirle…-Sabes que eres una chica muy linda, jamás había visto tanta belleza en una mujer, tienes unos ojos muy lindos, y además tu compañía me es muy grata- Las mejillas de Anaís se tornaron rosadas por lo que acababa de escuchar… -Dime Anaís, te gustaría salir conmigo?- Anaís respondió saliendo al fin del trance en el que estaba- Ah! Pues… no lo sé- -Di que sí, que tal si vamos a un lugar que me gusta mucho donde podemos bailar un rato- La chica respondió –Está bien, a decir verdad… me encantaría-

_Luego quisiste bailar  
sabías que aceptaría  
calaba fuerte la lluvia  
el auto no encendía_

Paris iba conduciendo el auto camino al club cuando empezó una lluvia terrible. –Cielos! si que está feo esto- -Ni que lo digas, Paris-. De repente el auto se paró… -Oh rayos, tenía precisamente que pasar el día en que te invito a salir, lo siento tanto Anaís, te prometo que lo compensaré-,-Está bien, no es tu culpa… mira ahí hay un café que tal si vamos y permanecemos ahí hasta que pase la tormenta-.-De acuerdo, entonces vamos- Paris cubrió a Anaís con su chamarra y corrieron hasta llegar al café. Entraron riendo de todo lo que les había pasado, antes de llegar Anaís casi resbaló y Paris había quedado todo empapado. –Vaya resbalón que tuviste, suerte que no caíste, jajajaja-.-Ni que lo digas! hey! mírate estás completamente bañado, espero no te vayas a resfriar, quedaste completamente arruinado, jajaja- Estuvieron riéndose un buen rato, cuando hubo un silencio entre ellos…- Anaís, yo… quisiera decirte que estos dos días que hemos salido han sido los mejores de mi vida, eres una gran chica, y creo que… bueno, no creo, lo sé! ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI- Anaís, después de llevarse la impresión de escuchar estas palabras, le respondió- Paris! A decir verdad, yo también me la he pasado muy bien contigo, me agrada mucho tu compañía… jamás había sentido esto por alguien más… lo que intento decir es que… yo… también estoy enamorada  
de ti!

_Paramos en un café  
y ya la chispa prendía  
Pensar que fue en un bazar  
un sábado a medio día_

Desde aquel día, Anaís y Paris se volvieron novios… años más tarde celebraban su compromiso, la pareja se separó un momento de todos para conversar a solas…

-Amor, han pasado 4 años desde ese incidente.  
-Si, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido ^_^ , y venos aquí a punto de contraer matrimonio.  
-Recordar cómo nos conocimos resulta algo gracioso el día de hoy, no lo crees??  
-Es verdad Paris, aún no puedo creer lo atrevido que fuiste al decir semejante comentario ¬¬  
-Vamos Anaís, admite que fui muy original ^_^, jejeje  
-De acuerdo, dejaré que lo digas solo porque Te Amo…  
-Y yo a ti, mi querida Anaís… y pensar que fue en un bazar, verdad??

_Tú me dijiste eso no te va muy bien  
otro color tú deberías escoger  
Al rato qué vas a hacer,  
vamos te invito a comer_

Ambos seguían abrazados, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos, la manera en que se había conocido, como es que Paris llamó la atención de Anaís y después ella terminó yendo a almorzar con él; el incidente con la lluvia en la que se suponía sería su primera cita, y fue en ese café donde al final confesaron sus sentimientos que los seguían uniendo hasta hoy.

-Sabes, Anaís? Aquel día yo no quería ir al bazar… la verdad no me gusta ir de compras, y en el camino venía pensando si iba o no, al final terminé yendo con mucho pesar- comentó Paris, mirando hacia el cielo, luego bajó su mirada hasta llegar a la de Anaís, con un brazo la tomó de la cintura, y con la mano del otro sostenía su mentón- pero ahora sé que el haber ido y conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres el amor de mi vida... de lo contrario, nunca te hubiera conocido y me hubiera perdido de todos los maravillosos momentos que hemos vivido juntos… TE AMO ANAÍS. Su prometida le respondió-Bueno, yo al principio pensé que eras un chico muy molesto, sobre todo por lo de la blusa ¬¬ , sin embargo siempre hubo algo en ti que me atrajo, tal vez porque desde el principio estábamos destinados a estar juntos… el estar a tu lado me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, yo también TE AMO PARIS.- Y después sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta sentir el roce de sus labios y fundirse en un dulce beso…

_Me enamoré de ti en un bazar,  
me enamoré de ti en un bazar,  
Entre cuadros y revistas,  
camisetas, discos y jeans  
Entre cuadros y revistas,  
camisetas, discos y jeans_

**_Notas de la Autora:  
_**

_Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, espero no sean tan estrictos con las críticas. También acepto críticas con respecto a la escritura. Pues les dedico este SongFic a las dos personas que me dieron ánimos de escribir algo, pues su inspiración me hizo decidirme: Tenshi of Valhalla y Serena Ryuuzaki, un saludote amigas! La primera crítica que espero es de ustedes ya sea buena o mala, pues ustedes son las expertas, jajaja. Incluso puede decirme si de lectora estoy mejor y no siga intentando nada, jejeje =P_

_De todas maneras publicaré las dos que me faltan, el siguiente será de Lucy(Hikaru) y Lantis, y el tercero es el SongFic de Clef y Umi(Marina).Hasta la próxima._

_Por cierto, visiten la comunidad "Clemi Fanfiction en Español" de Tenshi… en especial los fans de Clef y Umi, no se arrepentirán! ^_^_


End file.
